1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sport good, and more particularly to a sport good, which is made of a composite material and has both properties of lighter weight and greater rigidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each sport has its specific goods, such as hockey stick, golf club, baseball bat, Ping-Pong bat, tennis or badminton racket and so on. These goods usually have a hollow member for reduction of weight, such that the user can use it easily, but the hollow member also reduces the rigidity thereof, which means the hollow member is easier to be deformed when swings it.
The manufacturers of the sport goods are trying to design the sport good with both of lighter weight and greater rigidity. Most of them are provided with extra structure to increase the rigidity thereof, but the cost thereof is raised and the extra structure increases the weight still. There is no such a design can get the sport goods with both of the lighter weight and greater rigidity.